


Been There Done That

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Been There Done That by Luke Bryan, M/M, Maybe HAppy ending, Mental Health Issues, italics are the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley and Peter break up. Peter eventually dates Harry. That is the fic without spoilers.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Been There Done That

_ you and me ain't talking much _

_ I just slam the door and leave in my truck _

_ There ain't nothing left for us? _

_ I think enough's enough _

Dating was something that had been great for Peter and Harley for the first six months. Then everything went to hell. Harley was out the door after a huge fight to cool off or Peter would stay at his aunt’s instead of their apartment. They would fight on nights they slept in the same bed and one always end on the couch. So when Harley left and slammed the door, Peter didn’t think he would be leaving for good. Harley called his mom before he was even in his truck. He was going back to Rose Hill since Peter didn’t want him in New York. The other boy pretty much said as much when they were arguing. Peter figured it was just another one of their arguments though as he waited for Harley to come back home again. He didn’t think they had hit that last straw yet. 

_ I look down, see your name there on my phone _

_ Then I hit ignore and just drive on _

_ We've been living like this too long _

_ And there ain't no reason to turn around _

_ Baby, you can have it all _

Harley had the radio on loud. He had his sights set on heading back home after they finally had ended it. He had already called May apologize for leaving. He did care for May and Happy. They had been great to him even when Peter and Harley were fighting. They supported both boys in any situation. May asked him to think about stay away, but that was it. When he told Pepper that he would be away for an unknown amount of time, she was understanding. A couple of hours into his trip, Peter’s name, and photo appeared on Harley’s phone. He just hit ignore as he kept on driving and listening to the song. Peter called May when he could not get ahold of Peter. When she told him that Peter was heading back home, Peter started crying as he told May that he was okay. He grabbed one of Harley’s hoodies and wore it. He didn’t want things to end but it seemed like they were ending now at the worse possible time. Peter played their songs as he tried not to fall apart. Harley knew that he would not be turning around. He didn’t even understand why they were fighting anymore. It felt forced unlike when they had been happy. He missed those times when they were them.

_ I ain't, I ain't coming back _

_ I've already been there, done that _

_ And I'm done with you messing with my mind _

_ The last time was the last time, baby _

Harley was back home when he got the first letter from Peter. It was begging him to come home and that he missed him. Harley just shook his head as he threw the letter in a folder. As if he might think about it later. He couldn’t believe Peter was trying to get him to come back after everything that happened. They were just not right for each other and Peter would need to figure that out as Harley had. 

_ I can only change who I am so much, _

_ And all I can give is all my love _

_ And my love ain't never been enough _

_ So I ain't coming back _

_ I've been there, done that _

The fighting started when Peter tried to convince Harley to live the city life. Harley was in his opinion, but in Peter’s mind that was apparently being someone who he wasn’t. Peter wanted him to dress a certain way. He asked Ned once what brought it on but even Ned was confused but what was going on with Peter. It was as if they had lost the Peter they had both once knew. 

_ Street by street and town after little down _

_ Feels like I'm on the right road now _

_ I bet you're wondering how, I could just walk out _

_ I put you high up as I could _

_ And I know I've done everything I should, _

_ To try and make a bad thing good _

_ I guess it just took too long for me to see, _

_ That we ain't meant to be _

Harley missed New York but for some reason he did not miss Peter. He kept all his letters but did not read them as he felt it was not important. Peter wrote saying he was sorry as he laid in his bed crying. Harley was doing alright though. He was relearning Rose Hill and eventually when he moved back to New York, he learned about the parts that Peter never showed him. He even met a friend who was very caring and always there. He heard that his friend was dealing with a friend who had called him recently. Someone who was struggling with some mental health issues. Harley noticed that now that he was focusing on him that he was feeling better. He did miss Peter some nights but nothing, Ned or MJ couldn’t help him through. He had told them not to tell Peter that he was back. Harley even had seen May and Happy. Neither talked about Peter so he felt that everything was fine. 

_ I ain't, I ain't coming back _

_ I've already been there, done that _

Harley was in a relationship two months after the break-up. It only lasted a week but he knew he was in a better place. He was doing well now. He was in a place that he needs to be in. He saw less of Harry who was now dating someone else. That person was holding up Harry’s world.

_ And I'm done with you messing with my mind _

_ The last time was the last time, baby _

Peter was doing well with his life as he got in a better place now that the self-doubt was gone. He was even in a relationship. May was happy for him. Which is what he wanted her to be. He hid the bruises well enough from her. Unlike with Harley, Harry would get physical when they fought. Peter healed fast enough to hide some stuff but not all the time apparently as Pepper caught a bruise and Ned seemed to know everything wasn’t going as it should have. So when Peter left after a nasty fight and left New York to escape, he had one destination in mind. He needs away from his home. He didn’t tell anyone. 

_ I can only change who I am so much, _

_ And all I can give is all my love _

_ And my love ain't never been enough _

_ So I ain't coming back _

_ I've already been there, done that _

Peter got to Rose Hill to find that Harley wasn’t there, but he didn’t care. He got a job and eventually rented a place. He told May he just had to get away from New York. He didn’t tell her where he was. He knows he needs to be as far away from New York. Harley saw Harry who seemed desperate to get a hold of his boyfriend. Harry told him everything besides the fights or who he was dating. Harley held his friend close thinking that he would have to support him no matter what. Until he found out from Ned, who only told Harley that he knew Harry’s boyfriend, that his boyfriend left because he was beating him. Harley felt betrayed by his friend. It was then that he started to read the letters from Peter. Each one apologizing and saying he was seeking help. The recent ones mentioned a boyfriend. The last one though made his heart hurt because Peter told him he was leaving New York to getaway. He was done and had messed up. He didn’t say where he was going but Harley knew his heart was no longer in New York. 

_ I'll wake up and I'll start to second-guess myself _

_ And I'll crave your touch oh but I know too well _

Peter talked to a therapist every week. It was his one time for him to deal with everything from Harley leaving him to Harry. Peter finally was on the right path to getting better. Some nights, he still missed Harry’s touch or thought about heading back and begging Harry to take him back but that wasn’t a relationship that he wanted. He needed someone who understood him. Peter was finally in a place that was good for him. Peter knew he was finally free from everything now that he was on his own path. He still missed home though and he knew he would want to return one day but for now he was fine where he was. Nothing was going to change that or so he thought.

_ But I ain't, I ain't coming back _

_ I've already been there, done that _

_ And I'm done with you messing with my mind _

_ The last time was the last time, baby _

Harley came home for a vacation. He was avoiding Harry’s calls because of the fight. His friend had thrown his trust out the door. He was in town at a store when he saw a face and had to take a double-take. Peter was picking up groceries for a meal and talking with his sister as if they knew each other. Harley hid until he knew Peter was gone. When he asked Abbie later she told him Peter was new to town and had come to town after a break-up. The town didn’t know much about the boy besides that he was a city boy but he did well at the local garage so people didn’t complain too much about him. Most of the people talked about the sweet boy and were curious why a kid from New York was hiding here. 

_ I can only change who I am so much, _

_ And all I can give is all my love _

_ And my love ain't never been enough _

_ So, I ain't coming back _

_ No, I ain't coming back _

_ I've been there, done that _

_ Baby I've been there, done that _

Harley found Peter’s place and knocked on the door. When it opened it was Peter looking surprised to see him. Harley kissed him as if they were still together. The two boys talked it over and Harley asked to at least be his friend and help him through everything. Peter agreed as the two planned to return to New York. Harry left for France again but he never made it to France. Harley found out about what happened but he never let Peter find out. He didn’t want him to deal with old wounds. Especially when he just got his best friend back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner Parkner Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
